


Blueberry Pancakes

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: Keith thinks about his future.A short piece I did for the Klance Home Party Zine earlier this year, where the theme was 'Domestic Klance'Posting it for the Julance prompt "Keith and Lance"
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



> I know, it's been a while, but have this happy domestic bliss! This was written when I had a certain someone on my mind, so enjoy sappy Lex XD  
> Hopefully I'll get some inspiration to write more again soon!

_ "Can you wake up next to them, every morning, for the rest  _ _ of your life?" _   
  


That had always been Keith's deal-breaker when Allura or Shiro had come to him countless times, asking about their latest boyfriend drama.

Keith had had a few boyfriends, they had been great, and most of them he was still friends with, but he had always found himself, at some point, lying awake, thinking about the future, and he had never seen it.

Until now.

Now, as he looked down at the sleeping boy beside him, he saw, and wanted, everything.

He wanted the good things, like picnics, and trips to the zoo. He wanted quiet moments, where he lay his head down in his lap while they both read. He wanted the bad moments too. To hold this boy while he cried, and be there through every high and every heartbreak. He wanted fighting over who's turn it was to do the dishes or take out the trash. He wanted walking the dog, and Christmas mornings, and birthday candles.

But right now, more than anything, he wanted to make this boy his favourite blueberry pancakes.

And as he stared down at Lance, hair pointing in every which direction, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth and dripping onto his pillow, he gave a little chuckle.

Lance's eyes flitted open. "What you staring at, mullet?" He mumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.   


"Oh nothing," he replied, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Was just thinking about waking up next to you, every morning, for the rest of my life."   
  



End file.
